


Don't you ever stop breathing

by overtherisingstar



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Codependency, Gen, Or not, Protective Bucky Barnes, could be read as pre-slash if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overtherisingstar/pseuds/overtherisingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has this habit of only being able to sleep if he has his head on Steve's stomach. This is not cute. (It is so cute.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you ever stop breathing

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a tumblr post that (of course) I can't find anymore about a girl and a dog. Yup. ::nods seriously:: I may be slightly obsessed with Bucky.  
> Can be read as either pre-slash or gen, whichever you prefer.

_”I just want a nice, easy life. What’s wrong with that?”_

_Steve smiled a bit, sitting on the front stoop of an empty house, the city still smoking around him. Bucky was lounging on the steps slightly below him, exasperated and sweaty. The summer sun was glaring hotly in their faces._

_“I mean, the mission would have been easy enough if you had been able to keep from sticking your neck out every damn opportunity you got.”_

_“There were civilians inside that house, Buck,” Steve pointed out. “What would you have had me do, just leave ‘em to burn? That’s not how either of us work, and you know it.”_

_Bucky scoffed and grumbled, but the fact that he didn’t protest outright meant that he agreed. Stubborn jerk just wouldn’t admit it._

_“So did you get the-“_

Steve was jerked unceremoniously out of his dream by the feeling of his mattress shifting beneath him, and then there was a warm weight on his stomach. He groaned and opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling. “Bucky…”

The assassin’s only response to Steve’s grumble was to curl his arm more tightly over his friend’s chest, press his ear more firmly against Steve’s stomach.

This had now been going on for two months. Exactly two months. Which was the exact amount of time it had been since Bucky had finally agreed to come home and he’d moved into Steve’s apartment. He had his own room, not that it meant much. He never used it for sleeping.

Every night he would wait until after Steve had fallen asleep, then he would creep into his room, climb into his bed and curl up with his head on Steve’s stomach. It had been cute the first few times he’d done it, but then the Cap realized _why_ he did it, and then it wasn’t so cute anymore.

“You know I don’t even have any health problems anymore,” Steve told the ceiling. “Which means no asthma. Or colds, allergies, pneumonia or whatever else it is you’re worrying about. And that means I’m not likely to randomly stop breathing in the middle of the night.”

“Go back to sleep,” Bucky muttered, unmoving.

Steve heaved a sigh for the ages, and then he did just that.

(Maybe someday he would actually admit out loud that Bucky’s weight against him comforted him, too.)


End file.
